1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rigging, particularly but not exclusively, for sail boards and in particular for boards known as "fun-boards".
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that the rigging of sail boards is presently provided by means of a triangular sail threaded over a mast which is itself fixed to the board per se by means of a hinge. The sail is maneuvered by means of a two-part boom or "wishbone". Such rigging is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,800 in the name of Schweitzer.
This widely-used rigging is satisfactory for conventional sail boards even though its drive is not perfect, in particular because the wind causes the mast to bend and thus causes the sail to spill air and lose drive.
So-called "fun-boards" have recently appeared which are smaller than conventional sail boards and which do not support the user until the board is moving, thus requiring starts of the water skiing type with the user in the water. With this type of board, the above-mentioned type of rigging makes changing tack with the wind astern difficult since at the moment of jibing the sail is edge-on to the wind: at this moment the user is likely to end up in the water unless the board has sufficient way to allow the change of tack to be completed.